


【金黑】酒后吐真言

by Babyzebra



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 17:57:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14939114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babyzebra/pseuds/Babyzebra
Summary: 预警：想写pwp结果就这样了





	【金黑】酒后吐真言

7.

酒精让人迟缓又敏感，所有的亲吻跟抚摸都像是慢动作，一遍一遍地回放。

Erik的手在T'challa绸缎般地肌肤上放肆的游走，直到某个羞耻的地方。

先是手指尖，带着唾液的润滑试探的进出。T'challa不知道该怎么回应，他本能地把腰压低，屁股抬高，发出一些压抑地诱人声音。

身体被舌头打开的时候脑子里像是炸开了一朵烟花，有些痒，有些湿，想要更多的心情折磨着T'challa被酒精侵蚀的大脑。

“进来，Erik。” T'challa掰开臀瓣，趴在枕头上眯起双眼。

被大家伙一寸一寸贯穿的感觉又酸又胀，尤其全部吃进去后身体好像都不是自己的了。可能是酒精的缘故，T'challa觉得并没有想象中的疼。

没错，平日里正人君子到古板的小国王T'challa会幻想每天都被堂弟的大jj操到射精。

所以才总是对他爱答不理。

8.

两情相悦滚床单，顺理成章的像是射满T'challa肚子一样。

有些人被操的泪水横流，大汗淋漓比平日里禁欲纯洁的样子好看多了。

尤其是沾染着白色星星点点的T'challa。

他下面的小嘴贪心的吸吮着Erik的巨大，上面的小嘴也不闲着。T'challa搂住Erik的脖子，在他耳边要求：“把我操怀孕。”

然后身体的某处被贯穿到似乎要被捅破，有点疼可是爽到T'challa的腰肢不自觉的随着被操的节奏拱起。

脑子里一片空白，心里却满满的都是欢喜。

9.

作为国王要勤勉，喝到宿醉，满肚子都是精（ 


End file.
